Freedom
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is still at the Centre and two people help him escape.
1. Emily

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

In this story Jarod never escaped, Catherine Parker did die when she gave birth to Ethan. Mr. and Mrs. Clausen never died. Also, Gemini was never born. Major Charles and Margaret have hidden Emily and Kyle when they were children and the Centre does not know about them.   
  
  


Freedom   
By: 24 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jarod was in his room inside the Centre getting ready for what he would do everyday, eat, do simulations, eat, sims again, eat and have free time before he went to sleep. He liked to help people doing the work he was doing, he should since he's been doing this kind of work ever since he was brought here. 

The door opened allowing the person to enter and bring him his tray. After that he brushed his teeth and waited for Willie and Sam to take him to the lab to begin his day. He was ushered into the elevator that would take him to the sim lab. Sydney greeted him as he entered the lab and Sam and Willie stood at the door. This Sim was a fairly easy one, so when he was finished with it they started on a new one. 

***** 

Sydney watched as his project worked in the controlled environment that was set up in the room. He wondered how such a brilliant mind worked. How did they find him, not knowing that he was kidnapped at four years old and brought here. He was often amazed at the speed and accuracy of Jarod's simulations. One minute he could be thinking about how to build a better airplane, a better building and the next save a child that had been missing. 

***** 

Miss Parker walked down the hall carrying the files that she needed to hand over to Sydney. She stopped at the door finding that Sam was guarding the door, which meant one thing. Jarod was in there and he was doing a sim. She hasn't seen Jarod since she was a little girl before her father sent her to boarding school. Never being the patient one she didn't want to wait until they were done, so she went to his office and laid them down on his desk. 

***** 

Mr. Lyle was watching yesterday's footage of the pretender named Jarod. He was after all their most prized possession. When he had entered the Centre under the care of Mr. Raines he wanted control of Jarod, just like Raines did. Maybe someday they would until then they would wait. 

***** 

Mr. Parker sat in his office looking over the amount of money that his number one possession was bringing in. He smiled as he remembered when Jarod was brought in as a young boy. He had read the report that Jarod was clearly the smartest child that was here which is of course why they took him He was told that his parents were dead too, but that was not true. He didn't need to know that either. 

***** 

Mr. Raines sat watching the simulation that went on today with Jarod and smiled evilly. He never thought of Jarod or Angelo as humans only as moneymakers and lab rats. He after all was receiving paychecks because of Jarod and Angelo. Two children that were kidnapped. One that had no family and one that did. Both of them have their own gifts that made them all rich. He never forgave Jarod for not finding Annie all those years ago when she was kidnapped. He's a genius, a pretender he could have gotten inside the mind of the kidnapper, but he didn't want to. He's as much to blame as killing my sweet Annie than the real killer did. 

***** 

FBI Building   
Washington, D.C. 

A beep sounded through the Director's office, getting up he walked over to the computer and clicked on the mail icon. What he saw was amazing. A place that kidnaps children and uses them for experiments. File after file was downloaded and put on disk after that he went out of his office and told everyone to go to the conference room. 

Using the computer in the conference room he showed the people what he had found. "Okay people listen up. There's a place in Blue Cove, Delaware called The Centre. It has been kidnapping children since the 60's and keeping them there in isolation. This is the head of the operation his name is Mr. Parker. We don't know what his first name is, but we do know that he authorized the abduction of these children. This is Mr. Raines; he's in charge of The Centre too. Miss Parker works for the Centre too; we don't know what her involvement is. All we know is that she has been around the Centre since she was a child and she's the chairman's daughter. This is Sydney, no last name given. He is in charge of the pretender project. I'll get to that later. His brother Jacob used to work there, but then he was put in a coma and died. This is Jarod; he's one of the children that were taken from his family when he was a child. He is a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. From what I gather he does simulations there that are sold to military personnel. They also perform experiments on him. This is Angelo; he was taken from an orphanage as a child too. His name was Timmy until they turned him into Angelo and he is an empath. What we need to do is storm this place and make some arrests. That is after we make up a plan of operation." 

One of the agents in the back was watching the screen and she gasped silently as her brother's face came up on the screen. Oh, my gosh it's Jarod she thought to herself. She knew that she had to be on Jarod's retrieval team and she knew that she couldn't tell them why because they might not let her be there. 

As they boarded the plane that would take them to Delaware, Emily looked out the window glad that she had convinced the Director to allow her to be on Jarod's retrieval team. 

Taking ten sets of cars they drove to the fortress overlooking the ocean. Oh, my gosh this is where my brother were kept. This place is huge, she thought to herself. 

They went up the steps with their weapons drawn not knowing what awaited them. They barged in and arrested Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines and took them to the cars, but not before getting information about where Jarod and the others were. 

Emily, Bill, Kevin, and Megan walked down the hall, finding Jarod's room they used the code that was given to them and punched it in. Jarod was reading a book when he heard the beep, putting the book down he stood at attention like he was supposed to do. 

"Hello Jarod. My name is Emily. This is Kevin, Bill and Megan." 

"What do you want me to do for you? Do you want me to do a sim for you?" 

"We are FBI Agents, Jarod. We are here to take you away from here. You are free from this place now, its time to go." 

"Free? What do you mean?" 

"We arrested, Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines. We currently are going after the others too." 

"Are you going to arrest me too?" 

"No, Jarod we are not. You are free to walk out of this room and out of the building." 

"I've only been outside once. It was when it was cold and I snuck outside and saw snow. That was when I was younger." 

"Well, now you can see all the snow you want." 

"Are you going to arrest Angelo, Miss Parker and Sydney?" 

"Not Angelo. I'm not sure about Miss Parker. I'm not sure about Sydney either." 

"I remember Miss Parker when she was a child. She used to visit me sometimes and she gave me my first kiss. Then she went away and I never saw her again.   
Sydney is like a father to me" 

"I'll try to see what happens to them. Time to begin your new life, Jarod." 

He walked with the FBI Agents down the hall and outside. Jarod turned around and looked at the huge structure that was his home for many, many years. He turned to the door as it opened. Angelo came out with some agents and Jarod walked towards them. 

"Angelo." he hugged the man. "We are now free." 

"I know." 

"Of course you know." Jarod smiled at the man. 

"I did this." 

Jarod blinked at Angelo. "You sent the information?" 

"Yes." Angelo smiled at him. "We free now." 

"Thank you Angelo." 

"Welcome Jarod." 

The door opened again this time it was Miss Parker and Sydney along with their agents. "Sydney." 

"Jarod, how are you doing?" 

Jarod knowing what he meant. "It's nice to be outside without having to fear that the sweepers will take you back." 

"Smell that Jarod?" 

"Smell what?" Jarod looked confused. 

"It smells like freedom." 

"Sydney, freedom doesn't smell." Jarod replied still confused. 

"You are going to have to learn about figures of speeches." 

"Oh." 

Emily was besides Jarod hearing everything that was being said. 

"Miss Parker." 

"What?" 

"Do you like the smell of freedom?" Jarod smiled 

"I wouldn't know since they might be arresting me." 

"Why would they do that? You grew up in the Centre too." 

"I don't know Jarod." 

They led them away and Jarod watched as they both got into separate cars. 

"Jarod troubled." 

"Yes, Angelo I am. They shouldn't arrest Miss Parker or Sydney." 

"Don't worry." 

"If you say not to worry then I won't worry." 

"Good." 

Angelo was then led away to the car. "It's time to go, Jarod." 

"Where are we going?" 

"We are going to a house set up just for you." 

"Oh." 

They drove away and Jarod saw the ocean for the first time. "Look it's the ocean. It's beautiful" He looked out into the blue ocean as the sunlight, reflected off the water. 

Emily smiled at her brother. She was going to tell him about herself and the family when they got to the house. The two agents were in the front seat while she was in the back with her brother. That gave her the chance to watch him look out in wonder as they drove. He knew that Emily was watching him, so he turned to her. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." There was no way that she was going to go into an explanation with the other agents in the car. 

Jarod looked back to the window, watching the world go by. They pulled up to a two-story house and got out. Noticing that Jarod didn't have any other clothes Jarod and Emily went by themselves to the mall. Jarod never being in one before he was amazed that there were little stores inside a big building. He wanted to go to each one of them, but they couldn't. One store is particular caught his eye; walking into it he looked around at all the toys. Emily followed him in watching as he looked through the toys. 

"Did you ever have toys when you were inside the Centre?" 

"No, I wasn't allowed to be a child while inside the Centre." He had asked a lot of questions while they were in the toy store. Jarod brought a pez dispenser,candy, play dough, slinky and other things. 

Taking the clothes and the other things that they've collected from the toy store and the other stores they finally walked to the car. 

"That was interesting." 

"Jarod before we go back to the house, I have to tell you something. Two years after you were taken a boy named Kyle was born. Years after that a girl named Emily was born. I am that girl and I am your sister. Mom and Dad hid us after you were taken and the Centre knew nothing about us. When I grew up I joined the FBI. I couldn't believe my luck when they told us they were going to take down the Centre. I knew that I had to be on the team that got you out of there." 

"You're my sister?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Where are mom and dad?" 

"They are in hiding right now, but I have a way to contact them." 

"You do? Tell them that they don't have to hide anymore and I am now free. Tell them to bring Kyle too." 

"As soon as we get back." 

"I can hardly wait to finally see Mom and Dad again. I've forgotten what they look like and I want to meet Kyle." 

"You will, Jarod." 

"Do the other agents know that you are my sister?" 

"No and neither does the Director." 

They drove up the driveway and went into the house. The Director was there as they came in. "Emily, we need to talk with the other agents." 

"Okay." 

"We need to talk to you alone." 

"Okay. Jarod why don't you go to your room and change. You can read, play with the toys or watch TV." 

"Okay." He said as he looked at the Director and then to his sister then turned to go to his room. 

******   
Downstairs. 

"Okay, we found some discs about the man upstairs. This is the machine that you play them on and these are the discs." 

They sat down and watched in horror at what Jarod went through. She remembered seeing the two men who had did the last experiment to her brother. Why would they kill him and bring him back? She thought to herself. 

"My goodness, what did they do to him?" 

"Look here's when he's a child, he looks to be about four years old here." 

That is when they stole him, she thought to herself. She quickly brushed away a tear. What have they done to my brother? Why would they give a child drugs? She remembered what Jarod had said while in the toy store. They never allowed him to be a child. Those monsters. They took him away from a loving family, from a brother and sister who had never met him and kept him prisoner in that place. Not only that, but they did those awful experiments on him. How could they do that? 

"Emily are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"Okay." 

They watched some more of the discs and then the Director left with the halibatron and the discs. She went upstairs and stood outside his door for a minute. She knocked on the door. 

"Jarod, can I come in?" 

"Yes." 

She opened the door and saw that Jarod had changed into new clothes. "Do you like them?" 

"Yes." She noticed that they toys, candy and a book was open. "You didn't want to watch TV?" 

"No. Do you want a pez?" He held one out. 

"No thanks." 

*****   
A month later. 

Jarod was waiting nervously in the living room waiting for his parents and brother to make it to the house. It had been a tearful reunion when they got here. He met his brother for the first time and they got along great. 

Jarod heard from the agents that Sydney and Miss Parker were not arrested for their involvement in the Centre. Angelo was right that he didn't need to worry about them and he was glad. 

They were right when they said freedom smells sweet and everyday he stopped to smell the roses. He thought about that as he learned another figure of speech. There were new discoveries everyday and he loved it. Ice cream and pez were one of those discoveries that he loved.   
  
  


The End. 


	2. Ethan

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I haveno money. 

Author's note: In this story Jarod never escaped, Catherine Parker did die when she gave birth to Ethan. Mr. and Mrs. Clausen never died and Ethan is still with them. Mr. Raines never got the chance to be near Ethan and he does have the inner sense. Also, Gemini was never born. Italic is Catherine Parker talking to Ethan. 

Freedom2   
By:24 

  
  
  
  


Jarod was in his room inside the Centre getting ready for what he would do everyday, eat, do simulations, eat, Sims again, eat and have free time. He liked to help people doing the work he was doing, he should since he's been doing this kind of work ever since he was brought here. 

The door opened allowing the person to enter and bring him his tray. After that he brushed his teeth and waited for Willie and Sam to take him to the lab to begin his day. 

As he was ushered inside the elevator that would take him to the sim lab. He was eager to find out what sim he was going to do this time. 

*****   
Clausen home. 

"I have a brother and a sister?" 

"_Yes, you do little man_." 

"Who are they and what are their names?" 

"_Miss Parker is my daughter, my Angel and she is your big sister. She works for the Centre. Jarod is your big brother and was taken from his parents when he was a child because he's special like you are, my son._" 

"Can he hear voices like I can, Mom?" 

"_No, little man. He was taken because he's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He's been in isolation for a long time and never allowed to go outside. You have to go rescue him. He doesn't know that the work that he does is used for. You must go now._" 

"How will I convince him to come with me? What happens if I get caught?" 

"_I'm sure that you can think of something. If not I'll help you. I'll be there with you inside the Centre. I won't let you get caught, my son._" 

"Okay, Mom." 

Ethan packed his things, walked to the car, threw his things into it and took off. 

*****   
Blue Cove, Delaware   
Near the Centre. 

Ethan wandered into the woods surrounding the Centre; going where his mother told him to go so he could get inside the Centre. Lifting the cover off that exposed a tunnel that lead to inside the Centre. 

After it felt like he has been walking forever, his mother told him to stop. 

"_He's not guarded now, you may go and talk to him. The camera's aren't working either, so they won't see you._" 

Ethan nodded his head indicating that he had heard her. He kicked the vent cover and landed on the floor startling the man inside. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Ethan." 

"Why are you here?" 

"To get you out." 

"Why would you do that?" 

"Because I need to take you out of the Centre. I'm your brother Jarod. I was sent here by Catherine Parker." 

"I have a brother? Catherine Parker is dead how can you talk to her?" 

"I have a gift called the Inner Sense which means I can talk to dead people." 

Jarod looked at Ethan and knew that he was telling the truth of course it helped because of what Angelo can do. 

"Why do you want to get me out of here?" 

"You do simulations here, right?" 

"Yes, I help people." 

"I'm sorry to say, but some of your Sims have been used to hurt and kill people." 

"Sydney would never allow that." 

"He doesn't know." 

"Come on Jarod, follow me. We have to hurry." 

Jarod glanced at the door and then back at Ethan. "Okay, I'll go with you." 

Jarod and Ethan made their way to the outside. Jarod looking around him in awe. 

"I'm taking you to my parents house and you can stay there." 

"Okay." 

They stopped by a clothing store to buy clothes for Jarod because he only had his Centre uniform on. As they drove back to the Clausen's house Jarod looked at all the houses around him. After Ethan parked the car they went inside. There was a note on the table by the door. 

Ethan, 

We are at The Millers and will be back soon. 

Love,   
Mom and Dad. 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Optional Nutritional Supplement." 

"What's that?" 

"Wheat grass mixed with tomatoes." 

"Sorry, but we don't have that here. Let's see... We have leftover meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and some vegetables." 

"What are meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy? What is if leftover from? Is it still good is that why it's leftover?" 

Ethan looked at him strangely and smiled at him. "Meatloaf is ground hamburger mixed with onions and other stuff, mashed potatoes are potatoes that have been boiled and then mashed and you put the gravy over them. Yes, it's still good. It was leftover from yesterday." 

"Okay. I'll have some." 

"Why don't you watch some TV?" 

"TV?" Jarod asked curiously 

"Yes, I'll show you." Ethan replied after seeing Jarod's confused reaction. 

Ethan walked towards the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels so that Jarod could see what was on. 

Jarod sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels after Ethan gave him the remote. They ate dinner in front of the TV that night. 

"This is very good." 

"Do you want ice cream after dinner?" 

"Ice Cream?" 

"Yes, come on I'll show you." 

"There's chocolate chocolate chip ice cream and then there's plain vanilla." 

Jarod looked at both of them and then turned to Ethan after inspecting the ice cream. "Can I have both?" 

"Sure, go ahead." Ethan scooped a generous helping into the bowl for Jarod and into his bowl. "Let's go back and watch more TV." 

"Okay." 

On the couch again Jarod examined the ice cream and then ate it. "It's very good." He said after swallowing it. 

"I'm glad that you liked it." 

The door unlocked and Mr. and Mrs. Clausen came in. 

"Mom, Dad this is my friend Jarod. Jarod this is my mom and dad." 

"Hi Jarod. It's good to see you." Mr. Clausen said as he held out his hand. Luckily Sydney had taught him what to do in this situation after he taught him to tie a tie. 

"I asked him to stay with us." 

"That's fine son." 

****   
Later that night. 

"_Ethan, wake up._" 

"What is it mom?" 

"_Jarod's having a nightmare. You need to calm him before your parents wake up._" 

Ethan padded towards the guest room that Jarod was staying in and went in. "Jarod, wake up. It's okay your safe now." 

Jarod woke up frightened as he glanced around him and saw Ethan. 

"It's okay, Jarod. You are safe now." 

Jarod blinked up at Ethan. "I'm sorry that I woke you." 

"You didn't wake me, my mom did. She was the one that told me that you were having a nightmare." 

"Mrs. Parker?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry that she had to wake you." 

"It's okay Jarod. Now go back to sleep." 

"Thank you Ethan." Jarod said as Ethan began to leave the room. 

"You're welcome, big bro." 

Ethan had explained why he didn't want to introduce Jarod as his brother. There would be too many questions, plus he didn't want to hurt them. 

Jarod smiled as he heard that term and drifted back to sleep. 

****   
Next morning   
7:00 a.m. 

Jarod could smell something good and his stomach was growling. He got dressed and went down the stairs. In the kitchen he found Ethan, Mr. Clausen at the   
table and Mrs. Clausen was cooking. 

"Come and sit down Jarod. I'm making pancakes, eggs and bacon." 

Jarod didn't get the chance to ask what they were because a plate was stuck in front of him. After Ethan told him that he could put syrup on it he began to eat as the others did to. "This is very good, Mrs. Clausen." 

She smiled at him "Thank you." 

"Do you want some more?" 

"Yes, please." 

Jarod ate a few more pancakes drenched in maple syrup. 

"Mom, Dad we are going for a drive after breakfast." 

"Okay." 

After Jarod helped with the dishes, they drove around and went to the mall. 

"This place is called a mall there are bunches of stores in this building. The stores range to toys, books, clothes, a candy store, video games, videos and sports stuff." 

Jarod smiled as the stepped in the mall noticing all the stores around him. "Can we go here?" 

"Okay." 

Ethan had given him some money to spend and Jarod would pay him back. 

They stepped into the candy store "What's this?" 

"That is a pez dispenser." Ethan described the dispenser, candy and the rest of the candy. 

Walking out the store with candy and of course a pez dispenser and the candy that went in it. The next stop was the toy store. 

"What's this?" 

"That is play dough." Ethan replied explaining play dough, slinky's, teddy bears and other toys to him. 

Lunchtime was upon them, so they went to the food court. "What do you want, Jarod?" 

"There are so many things to choose from." 

Settling on a hamburger, fries and a soda from McDonalds they took their things over to a table and began eating. "This is good. There are so many things out there that I have yet to discover." 

"And discover them you shall." 

"I can't believe that the Centre never allowed me to have ice cream, pez or any of this other things. I'm glad to be out of there though. There are other things to experience too like the flowers, the sun, and the moon. You have no idea what it was like to be locked up from all of this." 

"Well, you're out now. You have time to discover everything even figures of speech." 

Jarod grinned at that. "Yes, that gets me into trouble too." 

"You'll learn, Jarod." 

After they finished their lunch they went to some more stores and then they drove back home. 

Jarod stayed there for a week and then it was time for him to go. 

"Thank you so much for getting me out of the Centre. Thank you for the money that you gave me. I'll repay you. I know that place to get the money too. After all they do owe me money for the work that I did for them." Jarod said with a grin. 

"Jarod, I want you to know something. Your parents are still alive. The Centre told you that they were dead, but they are not. Also, you have a sister and brother out there too." 

"Thank you, Ethan." 

They hugged and then Jarod walked towards the taxi and took off. 

****   
Four days later. 

Ethan had just checked the mail and looked at the card that was addressed to him. 

Dear Ethan, 

Thank you so much for what you did for me. You gave me the greatest gift of all. You gave me the gift of freedom and I'll cherish it always. If you need any help, you know how to contact me. 

Love,   
Your big bro, Jarod. 

In the note was the money that he had lent Jarod and then some. 

You're welcome, big bro. Ethan thought as he went into the house and closed the door. 

The End. 


End file.
